


Don’t You Want Me Baby?

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Blame It on the Alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Want Me Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407), [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449), [Can You Hear Me Praying?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482), [If I Lost You Would I Cry?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951506), [I’ve Got to Keep Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951545), [I’m Living a Teenage Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951581), [I'm Like, Forget You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951644), [My Eyes Will See Only You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951707), [Stop Making a Fool Out of Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951761), [Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951788), [I Wonder if I Ever Cross Your Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951833), [Cause You Make Me Sick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951857) and [Take Me as I Am](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951893)

A lot has happened in her life that she didn’t foresee and much of that relates to Rachel Berry. Despite this she thinks that the one place in the world she shouldn’t have to worry about the element of surprise would be Rachel’s house. Her interactions with Rachel may take the form of an emotional rollercoaster but they are stably unstable. If nothing else she can rely on Rachel Berry to be Rachel Berry.

Having gone what she has gone through in the last few years should make her a difficult person to surprise. She should be something close to unshockable. Knowing this doesn’t do anything to settle the rampaging butterflies that take over her stomach when she approaches the Berry residence. She had worried that she would get to Rachel’s and learn that her fathers had returned from their trip and that it might be impossible to talk. She had also considered that, even if Rachel were alone, she may not let Quinn through the door. Quinn had even whipped herself into something close to a paranoid frenzy when it crossed her mind that if she went to visit Rachel she might find Finn there and as she knocks on the door all of these possibilities run through her mind.

It has not escaped her attention that she would know what to expect if she had contacted Rachel before rocking up on her doorstep. It’s not as though she didn’t try. She has composed numerous texts and emails but deleted them all before they could be sent. She has begun to dial Rachel’s number but found herself unable to complete the sequence of digits. Each time she tried to make contact she was met with fear. She was sure that any response from Rachel would be unfavourable or that, worse still, Rachel may not even bother to respond. She didn’t know which of those options terrified her more and her only solution was to present herself unannounced and hope that it was harder to reject her in person.

As ideas go it was far from great but it seemed an appropriate way to deal with the situation. She was sure that if she could get a foot through the door she would be well on the way to smoothing things over with Rachel. As she steadied herself in preparation for ringing Rachel’s doorbell she could feel her heart pounding in her throat. She was dimly aware that that sensation should be anatomically impossible but before she could worry about the implications of that and before she could ring the doorbell the door opened.

She briefly thought that Rachel had been watching her and had decided to put her out of her misery but it wasn’t Rachel who stood on the other side of the threshold. There were many things that she feared she might have to deal with when she decided to go to Rachel’s but Kurt Hummel was not one of them. 

If anything he looks more surprised to see her than she is to see him. She tries to draw her features into a convincing facsimile of calm as she realises that as far as Kurt is aware there would be very little reason for her to visit Rachel’s place. Potential cover stories flit through her mind but none of them seem remotely plausible. Thankfully she doesn’t have to explain her presence as Kurt starts the conversation by stating, “I can’t believe she roped you into helping with the clean up too.”

“Neither can I.”

“At least I had a decent reason to agree.”

When Quinn doesn’t respond Kurt looks at her expectantly and she manages a “What was that?” for his benefit.

“I was fishing for information on her date with Blaine. Not that there is a chance that anything major could have happened but poor Rachel is so deluded that she actually thinks he might like her. The silly girl is going to get herself hurt.”

Kurt’s news is almost incomprehensible, he could have delivered it in Greek for all the sense it makes to her. If she thought that Kurt being at Rachel’s place was a remote possibility she doesn’t know where to begin calculating the odds of him being there because Rachel had been on a date with Blaine. There are not enough zeros in the world to follow that decimal point. “Was your fishing expedition fruitful?” She hopes that her voice doesn’t betray the desperation she feels.

“Well I know that Miss Berry somehow still thinks she has a chance but I don’t know the details of their so called date. I suspect they discussed the calibre of Bernadette Peter’s work whilst buying matching sweater vests. That’s hardly what I’d call a date.”

Quinn is fairly certain that is in fact exactly what Kurt would do on a date but she has the grace not to point it out to him. “They did have a nice time together at the party.”

Kurt’s face turns a strange shade. It’s not so much red as a deep purple. He somewhat resembles a bruise. “I don’t doubt they had fun. Gay boys are every girl’s dream date. They pay attention and tell you how pretty you are and it’s all very non-threatening.”

“Does it work the other way?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are straight girls a gay boy’s idea of a perfect date.”

“Of course not. We are after something a little more.” Now Kurt really does turn red. “Or so I’m lead to believe. Anyway I really must be going,” he says as he flounces off with as much dignity as he can manage Quinn turns her attention to the door to find Rachel standing in its open frame with a slight smirk on her face.

“I thought he’d never leave,” the brunette states.

“Well he was your guest,” Quinn wishes she had pulled back on her sarcasm as it is only after she utters the words that she realises she has allowed Rachel to draw a comparison. She waits for Rachel to point out that Quinn is not a guest.

“Yes he was.”

“And I’m not,” she feels it’s better if she points it out herself.

“Well you weren’t invited over but I can tell you that I’m not sad that he’s gone and you’re here.”

She feels some tension leaving her body, “That’s good to know.”

“So would you like to come in?”

“Yes. I really would.”

Rachel leads her downstairs and she sees first hand that the carnage from their party has only been partially dealt with. The surface litter has at least been tackled. There are large trash bags dotted all over the room and although some of them are already spilling their contents back onto the floor they are doing a reasonable job of making the room look presentable. The more worrying culprits are the various stains on the floor. Quinn suspects that the passing of time means that the origin of the stains can no longer been determined but it could just be that she doesn’t want to get close enough to find out. Besides the really concerning issue is the overwhelming stench that she is not sure will ever go away.

Quinn picks some pieces of overflow off the floor and pushes them back into the bag they escaped from. “You don’t have to help me clean,” Rachel tells her.

“Good. Cause I don’t want to deal with this.”

“You’d just sit there and watch me clean?”

“If necessary but I’d prefer that we left this room altogether.”

“I have to get rid of the evidence before my dads get back.”

“I’m surprised to see it still looking like this.”

“Did you think I had some sort of OCD issue about cleanliness? Because I’ve had a few therapists over the years and none of them think that I have that particular disorder.”

“I am having a hard time believing that the girl who wanted to hand out tickets so that we’d only drink an appropriate amount of alcohol would leave the room like this.”

“I didn’t want to come down here and face it.”

“It is quite the task.”

“I didn’t want to be in the room that I got that drunk in, I was too embarrassed. Somehow I kept thinking if I never came down here then it didn’t really happen. That logic was sort of working for me until it became impossible to ignore that the end of my dads’ cruise was fast approaching.”

“You weren’t that bad.”

“I kissed a Warbler and sung with him.” Quinn briefly wonders which of those actions Rachel believes is the greater betrayal.

“You were playing spin the bottle and you sing all the time.” Quinn has a flash of Rachel jumping up and down while singing the Human League number with Blaine and a smile tugs at her lips. To most people an enthusiastic Rachel in a green dress that seems about a centaury out of date would be the plot of a horror film but to Quinn it is unbelievably adorable.

“You didn’t play spin the bottle.”

“No I didn’t,” she agrees.

“Is it because you’re an angry drunk?”

“Excuse me.”

“I was told that night that there are a few things that girls turn into when they are drunk and that you are an angry drunk.”

“I see,” she says.

“Which is better than what I am which is a pathetic, clingy, needy drunk.”

“Oh so it was Finn giving you this helpful information.” 

“Yeah,” Rachel replies sadly. Quinn knows it makes her a bad person but it’s nice to feel that for once it’s Finn saying something to upset Rachel rather than her.

“I don’t think that Finn knows enough about women or about drinking to be telling you that kind of thing.”

“Well you were angry and I was pathetic and desperate and throwing myself at him.”

“Has it occurred to you that maybe I was angry because you were throwing yourself at Finn?”

“But you were yelling at Puck for getting you pregnant and ruining your body.”

“Would it have been better if I’d yelled at you for breaking my heart?”

“I wasn’t breaking your heart.”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s broken. You batter me all the time.”

“My heart’s not doing so well either I’ll have you know.”

“I know,” Quinn says gently, “this is difficult for both of us.”

“Do you think we should walk away while we have the chance?”

“That would be the sensible thing to do.”

“So you’re saying this is it then,” Rachel bites her lip and Quinn is certain she is fighting back tears.

“Who says I wanted to be sensible?”

“You don’t?”

“Rachel I wouldn’t be here if I did. I didn’t want to be an angry drunk at the party either. I wanted to have fun with you.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“I did want to have fun with you. If I could have found a way to do that and keep up appearances I would have.”

“I just wanted to be kissing you senseless and for us to be doing body shots like Santana and Brittany. I guess that might have caused a problem in the keeping up appearances department though.”

It has suddenly become a desert in Quinn’s mouth. “I’m surprised you even know what a body shot is.”

“I’m not the prude that everyone assumes that I am,” Rachel is indignant.

Quinn once again has a flash of Rachel in the green dress that she wore to the party but decides not to provoke her. “I think I might be aware that you are not altogether prudish.”

“I would hope so.” It could just be Quinn’s imagination but it seems that Rachel’s voice has gotten deeper.

“Were you something other than prudish that night?”

“No I wasn’t,” it seems that Rachel can take offence to the implication of both being and not being a prude.

“I was just wondering.”

“You know that Finn rejected me and the only kiss I had was spin the bottle related.”

“Kurt tells me that you’re dating Blaine now.”

“We’ve had a date. I’m not sure that means we’re dating.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to be going out with someone if it can only end in you getting hurt?”

“You seem to be describing every relationship I’ve ever had.”

Quinn had been about to point out that Blaine’s the enemy but Rachel’s words draw an uncomfortable parallel to the situation with Jesse and Quinn decides she needs to try a different approach. “Don’t be naïve, Rachel. Dating a gay boy is only going to get your heart broken.”

“Haven’t we already discussed that it’s too late for that,” Rachel mumbles.

“I mean it. You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Because he’s gay?”

“Yes.”

“Like you’re straight?”

Sometimes Rachel really knows how to hit below the belt. “It’s not the same.”

“It could be.”

“I don’t think you take that step and admit you’re gay unless you’re sure.”

“Blaine isn’t you Quinn.”

“That may be but he’s still really, really gay.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Imagine the credibility that I would get if I managed to turn him.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“No I don’t. Look he’s nice and he’s fun and he’s not going to hurt me because he’s not for me. Maybe I need that right now.”

Quinn’s not sure if Rachel is looking for an argument but if she is Quinn doesn’t want to give her one. “Ok maybe you do. What you are doing is messing with Kurt’s mind though.”

“I know. It’s awful but I kinda like that bit.”

She laughs at Rachel’s honesty. “Just promise me that you won’t let Blaine hurt you.”

“He doesn’t have that power.” The way Rachel looks at Quinn is a frank admission that other people do.

“I don’t want to see you hurt. Ever.”

“Then you really should be nicer to me.”

“I know,” Quinn admits, “I try to be but somehow everything always seems to get twisted.”

“Then we’ll have to try harder to keep things straight, so to speak.”

“And maybe we should avoid wild parties for a while.”

“You just don’t want to have to see me kissing boys.”

“I never want to see you doing that,” Quinn’s confession earns a broad smile from Rachel, “but there’s something else that happened that night that we need to talk about.”

“Is it that I called you girlfriend?”

“No,” she can’t begin to describe the thrill that went through her when Rachel called her that. She also can describe the terror that she felt hen she realised that Rachel had said it in front of witness. “That’s not what I was talking about.”

“Then what?” Quinn can’t tell if Rachel is being coy or if she doesn’t know what Quinn is talking about.

“I drank a lot that night.”

“We all did.”

“I must have passed out.”

“Don’t feel bad about it. I doubt you were the only one.”

“Probably not but when I woke up we were on the floor.”

“A lot of people were sprawled out there.”

“No I mean _we_ were on the floor. You and me. I woke up in your arms.”

“You did?” Rachel looks genuinely confused.

“I did and I wanted to ask if anything, you know, happened.”

“Well all I can tell you is that I was fully clothed when I woke up.”

“So was I but that doesn’t mean that we weren’t making out.” Quinn is also aware that it doesn’t mean that they weren’t doing a whole lot more but she doesn’t think Rachel is ready to hear such things.

“I’m going to ignore how horrified you sound about that and tell you that I’m sure that we didn’t.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“I’m sure that no matter how drunk I was that there is no way I could forget kissing you.”

“Rachel,” is all that she’s able to say.

“But if you want to start making some new memories I’d be up for kissing you now.”

“You really don’t have to ask.” Rachel’s lips are on hers almost before she finishes her sentence. She briefly returns the kiss but then pushes Rachel back.

“I thought I didn’t have to ask,” Rachel protests.

“You don’t but we are not doing this in a room that smells like vomit and desperation.”

“Ok,” Rachel says and takes hold of Quinn’s hand.

They make their way through the house, stopping every few steps to steal kisses. To Quinn’s surprise they end up in Rachel’s bedroom. Rachel sweeps her arm in front of her and asks, “Well what do you think?”

What Quinn thinks is that the room looks like Holly Hobby mated with a unicorn but what she says is, “I never thought we’d get here.”

Rachel suddenly freezes, “We’ve spent time in your room. I thought we should spend time in mine.”

Quinn sits on the edge of the bed and looks Rachel in the eye, “I didn’t mean to imply that we had to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

Rachel joins her on the bed but leaves quite a gap between them. Quinn grabs Rachel’s hand and is pleased to note that Rachel weaves their fingers together. “It’s not that I don’t want to do things.”

“You don’t have to explain.”

Quinn feels a tug on her arm as Rachel lies back on the bed. She turns to find Rachel staring at the ceiling. “One day this won’t be an issue and when I talk about things like body shots it won’t be a joke but today’s not that day.”

“That’s ok.”

“Is it?”

“Of course.”

“Why do I feel like everybody else is ready except for me?”

“Maybe they are the ones with the problem. Not everything about sex is all it’s cracked up to be. Believe me.”

“I shouldn’t be complaining about this, not with you. It’s just that sometimes I feel like everyone is living their life and I’m not. Like I got left behind somewhere.”

“Rachel,” Quinn moves to take the other girl into her arms, “you are currently in bed with me. I don’t want to sound conceited but there are a lot of people who would think that is a life worth living.”

“It does sound a little conceited but it’s true. So many people would be jealous of me.”

“And on top of that I know that you are loved,” Quinn pushes Rachel’s hair back behind her ear so that she can see her face.

Rachel’s eyes are luminous but her voice is chiding, “Don’t think you are getting sex just because you say pretty words.”

“I’m more than happy to just lie here with you.”

“It’s not that bad. You at least get to be kissed.”

“That sounds like a pretty good deal.”

Their kisses are lazy and comfortable and Quinn is content. She doesn’t push Rachel because right now it feels like they have all the time in the world. She prays they can keep things on track and that her patience will be rewarded. Thirty minutes later, when Rachel lets Quinn put her hand under her sweater Quinn takes it as a sign from God.


End file.
